catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
CatDog's House
CatDog's House is the home of CatDog and Winslow and appears in most episodes in the show. Residents * CatDog * Winslow Exterior CatDog's House is a house located on a hill that is near Nearburg. It is a house that looks like a bone and fish next together. The chimney is located behind the 'bone'. There are two windows in the 'fish'. A balcony from CatDog's bedroom is located in the 'bone' in the second story. Interior The house's living room has green walls with paw designs it it, a blue floor, and green and purple carpet with a target design. The furniture in the living room are a red couch with a purple lamp and table next to it and a tire also next to it. A window is above the red couch. The stairs in the living room are cardboard boxes placed like stairs. A swordfish is placed on top of the entrance from the inside. The bedroom has CatDog's bed. The bed has a blanket, mattress, two pillows and two headboards, one shaped like a cat and one comprised of a wooden fence. The fan in the room is made from a tennis racket, a white board with a red belt in the middle, a chewed green board and a brown board that appears to have a dead mouse or bat attached to it by string. There is a shelf on a side of the bedroom and a board for tacked papers on the other side. Episodes Where it has Changed *'House of CatDog' - The house is about to be bulldozed to make a freeway. The house is spared but a freeway system is built around it. *'War of The CatDog' - The house is monochromatic, the bedroom is yellow and black, living room is red and blue, bathroom is orange, purple and green and now kitchen is green, purple and pink. The house is sawed in half by CatDog after they cut Cat's trophy, and it collapses when Cat and Dog fights over Winslow. *'It's a Jungle in Here!' - A bag of the fertilizer "Gro Man Gro" turns the interior into a jungle. *'Hotel CatDog' - The house is converted into a hotel. *'Home is Where the Dirt is' - The house falls underground by Gopher where he owns it. *'CatDog Doesn't Live Here Anymore' - The Greasers live in the house following CatDog's departure. A flashback reveals that a prank by Winslow causes the house to collapse. *'Party Animal' - The house is damaged due to Winslow's party. *'Movin' On Up' - CatDog moves their house to Lake Wanamaker. *'The End' - The house was used as an ark in preparation of the "end to end all rains" as predicted by CatDog. The house was soon destroyed by lightning. *'The Collector' - All objects in the house were sold by Cat. *'The Pet' - The house is damaged by the X-Terminator 3000. *'CatDog Candy' - The kitchen is turned into a factory of CatDog's Candy. *'Fistful of Mail!' - The house's doors has turned into the Wild West saloon doors. Trivia *Some interior appearances can vary by episode. Category:Locations